Neko Anima Genesis
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: What if Ichigo and Ryou while in cat form were transferred the powers of Chimera Anima by accidentally absorbing two of the strange little creatures each. Not a good summery, Sorry. Much better than it sounds. RxI a tad bit of MxI in the beginning.
1. Prologue: The Code

Hi Everyone! Welcome to my second TMM fic ever written! Though I can guarantee this a long prologue im going to do my best to make it lengthy. Anyways, obviously this will be evntually an IxR fic however we will have to suffer through the perfectness that creeps me out that is Aoyama Masaya. But right now this chapter is not about Them and its just a bit of a chat between two...deities or for those whom don't quite udnerstand what I just said, gods/ godesses or Higher entities. I really hate disclaiming because in my oppinion FF does it for us. But i kinda see a few ways kinda funny so Im going to drag one of my characters from ANOTHER story in.

Shiroi Anubis: OI! Ienpew GET YOU DEATH GOD JACKAL BUTT OVER HERE NOW!

Ienpew: grumbles about annoying over powered white versions of himself

Shiroi Anubis: twitches Anyone here know who Ienpew is? Im not sure i spelled his name right but I prefer his true name given to him by Egyptians over the greek name Anubis. So yes Ienpew is Anubis my favorite Deity. Now come here slave- i mean **_friend_** and do the disclaimer for me!

Ienpew:Mumbles incoherently: Lazy fox demon! Shiroi Anubis/ Kuroi Kitsune (Just a nickname) Does not own TMM or any of the cough I might spoil it if I say it or the _**THINGS **_added into this story besides some special things.

Shiroi Anubis: Thanky you kindly Anubis you may go back to your torture ro- _**I mean bedroom**_, and enjoy your stay. Now Lets get this story started. By Any means No TMM character's are in this chapter! This chapter is important though so READ IT!

* * *

Chapter: Prologue (Set in third person)

**CRACK! **

An annoyed grunt.

**POP! **

A low warning growl.

**CREEEEEAAAK! **

"Oh will you stop that!" A feminine voice hissed. The being was not visible only the glowing pupil-less light blue eyes were discernible in the room filled with shadows. The eyes looked agitated as if she had been hearing his for the last 6 hours when in the reality that exists there, it was only 30 seconds. There was a huff and the sound of shuffling for settling on what must've been an old sofa from the springs creaking noisily under the person's weight. "Now, we really should talk about this! Should we really let this happen?" the blue eyed being said from across on what must've been an arm chair from the flash of lightning outside. Only a glimpse of a plump mouth with a set of fangs along with a forked tongue could be seen from the lightning flash.

A sigh, another feminine voice slightly sounding like nails on a chalkboard, or all in all just a really screechy voice from misuse. "Alright, alright, hold your coils! I don't know about you but I don't think he is the right one for her, he's just not...the real being who could truly care for her, i don't really think we have time for this anyways there are much better things to do than worry about that!" She snapped. This entity had glowing green eyes with a light green glowing pupil and long pointed ears.

The other being winced at the sound of the voice. Oh well, thats what happens when your a soul slave driver to pass the endless time right? "Well if you hadn't been screwing around with your jaw we probably would have time, we can't ask for any favors of _him _though thanks to your stupid slow thinking were indebted to him enough as it is! And how dare you say that shes practically our niece! She has no control of her life like all the other mortals. I curse Kronos and his stupid god rules, why do we allow a Greek one rule over us anyways?! It's his fault she is stuck there!" she growled agitatedly, she took a calming deep breath to control her anger.

The green eyed one rubbed her eyes tiredly "Your right, sorry it was selfish of me. But just who will be right for her? Who, I ask you!" her voice sounded tired as if she hadn't slept for a long time.

"What about that golden eyed one?" suggested the other. The other shook her head.

"You never keep track anymore, he already has one!"

"Hey, at least I'm trying! I don't see you coming up with anything!" was the indignant reply from the blue eyed being.

A cunning smirk. "What about the one who loves her from afar? He won't have anyone if she doesn't become his. He was her true one in the first place. But she is sickeningly oblivious to him. He is also..." she trailed off realizing she was sounding like a school girl and her face flushed red.

The other entity chuckled. "Fancy his looks do you? I can't blame you your right, he is unnaturally beautiful even though it is natural looks, no alterations in his appearance whatsoever." finishing the green eyed ones sentence. "But I agree he is perfect and all we need to do is just make him do is get the impulse to find her sooner." she continued.

The other glared at her briefly for reading her mind for a moment. "Yes, he will be perfect, a new race will emerge from this too if he comes just at the right moment."

The other stood up "Well lets get going shall we? We don't have much time or all will be ruined."

The green eyed one scratched her head "Go where?" she questioned stupidly. The other huffed as if it was the stupidest question she ever heard.

"The Mind Room, you dolt!" She snapped. The others eyed widened and in the out line just barely visible you could see she nodded. She got up and they rushed out of the room, their skirts that were seen just barely outlined by the 13 moons in the sky, billowed behind them at their quick pace.

"Ugh stupid room just has to be on the other side of the temple doesn't it?! Why do we call it the Mind Room anyways?" The green eyed being asked exasperatedly.

"Would you rather we call it by its real name?" the other snapped back.

"Screw that! Room #497254BDA, is even worse I guess" she sighed, And looked up. "Ahh finally almost there! I swear they need to make some sort of teleportation thing here." she panted.

"Hell no! I don't feel like losing a limb thank you very much!" Retorted The blue eyed female. They came to a stop in front of a door with the door name plated in platinum "#497254BDA". She looked at the numbers before pressing a few of the label's name. 2, 7, 9, B, A, D. The door opened and a dark room suddenly lit up with a dim light. The beings still were too hard to make out as if they had themselves shrouded in shadows. The Blue eyed one walked to the center of the room where a mechanism sat. An ancient language keyboard was the input device. In Appearance it was just a strange computer with a crystal screen. She typed in a set of keys and something appeared in the language.

A frown marred the green eyed one's face "Access Denied? We're the controllers of this we should be able to get in when we choose!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't know what's going on but this is not good!" She bit her bottom lip in anxiety. Then she smiled, and suddenly started pressing several keys at once and hit opne more key. In the language in Bold letters if translated would say **"OVERIDE CODE ACCEPTED".**

They sighed in relief and immediately the blue eyed entity started to type at a very quick rate. Soon an entire coding was in front of them. She was so close she just had to hit the key that would activate the code. Suddenly there was an explosion from behind. A being covered in magma looking like a piece of earth from hell with no nose and glowing orange eyes, stepped into the room. "Kronos?! What are you doing? Why have you invaded the temple? Were working here, its important that we do this!" The green eyed one demanded.

He laughed and said quietly "I'm afraid i can't allow you to do that. You see I have foreseen what will come if that code takes affect. I do not like what I saw so I intend to change it, and the first thing im going to do destroy you two so you can never meddle with my plans."

"Fate, hit the activation! Hit it now!" yelled the green eyed being who stood protectively in front of the blue eyed being called Fate.

"Put of my way wench!" Kronos said in a gravelly voice. While this was being said Fate ran towards the activation switch at the other end of the room. The green eyed being was tossed aside and slammed into the wall.

"Destiny, sister, get up!" yelled Fate. She just reached the switch and had to type at an insane rate. Kronos was running towards her. Just as he got there she hit the code and a blue aura surround them machines.

"DAMNIT!" roared Kronos. Fate looked up at him sneeringly.

"Even you the titan of time could not stop Fate, fool do not mess with forces such as us, I will die, so be it but at least our last action was carried out!" she sneered at him. He grabbed her by the shadowed neck and slammed her against the wall.

"I will succeed, the two will die! I will make sure of it!" He bit out while strangling the girl.

Destiny groaned, having just regained consciousness she looked up to see this horrifying scene. "Fate!" she got up and slammed into Kronos knocking him over. Before writing a seal on his forhead in the ancient runes.

He laughed "It does not matter what you do! Fate is dead, and I will kill them before it can happen!" he said as he blinked away. The rune had teleported him far away. Destiny ran over to her sister. Who had a bruised neck and and had a puncture wound.

She looked upon her green eyed sister. Breathing labored, she wheezed out a laugh. "He will not win, I had put the accelerated code in so it would take far less time for it to happen. By...the..time...he...finds...them it will be too...late, the bastard...poisoned me, Destiny. Im going to die...please make sure they survive...don't let me down."

"Fate! Fate! You wont die! You can't, I can barley do my job who will take your place!? I need you, your my guidance, ever since mother died you took care of me like mother did." she cried out tears in her eyes. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears and her sister's body slowly rose up and disintegrated into glowing dust that disappeared moments later. Destiny suddenly cried out and everything went black the last thing she saw before she fell once again into unconsciousness was the face of Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun and the old ruler of the Egyptian region of the gods. He was looking at her with an apologetic look.

* * *

He sighed, poor girl just lost her sister and then he had to knock her out. Nobody, not even the two most outcast gods in the realm was allowed to see the entrance to the village of the sun. He picked the girl up before looking out a screech and in a burst of flames he was gone the only thing left in his place was a single golden ember. With that, the entire room was destroyed the only things left were the mechanisms that seemed to have shields that made sure they were never destroyed. Then there was a huge shaking and rubble was tumbling. The entire templed collapsed in on itself. A blue and green aura spread far and wide as this happened. Before the entire area was teleported away and all that was left was a huge 300 mile long crater. The temple along with its occupants were gone.

In the crater a single golden flame still sat waiting for the one who could touch it to come.

* * *

Finally the prologues done i don't think its very long but its a good start for a prologue. Tell me what you think and Read and Review I do like suggestions and constructive criticism but unnecessary flames will be reported.


	2. Infection

WOOT! 11000 + words! I hope this made of for my slacking off, plus my vacation... Also I SERIOUSLY WILL NEED SOME IDEA'S FOR CHAPTER TWO. Anubis! Disclamer! NOW!

Anubis" Yea yea yea, She doesn't own TMM or the gods that were in the last chapter, Not even Destiny and Fate even though she did make their appearance. The idea of the two was not hers so she sees it at something to disclaim.

Shiroi: Thank you, Im going to get started now.

**Alright I revised its spelling and grammer a bit.**

* * *

Chapter: One: Infection (Coding: Ichigo Momomiya)

**RIIIIINNNNNNG! RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNG! RRRRRIIIIINNNNG!**

A hand slowly comes up from a mass of pink with red on top.

**RIIINNNNNG! RRRRRIIIINNNNG! RRRRRIII-!**

**SMASH!**

A sleep deprived grumble and smashing a clock on the floor was the first things Ichigo did when she woke up that morning.

Yawning loudly, the force of the exhale blowing the messy hair out of her face, she felt like she had sand in her eyes and started to rub the sleep disturbing her eyes vision.

It was Wednesday just great, the day in the middle of what has to be the most **EXHAUSTING** week of her life! And, on top of that Shirogane asked her to come in early!

Of all the things he could've done he asked her to come in early because she was "slacking off" as he so eloquently put. "I'll show him slacking off" she grumbled drowsily.

Finally looking up at the OTHER clock on her wall, she let out a soundless wail of despair as noticed she had taken a good 5 minutes of her precious time, getting out of bed cutting into her time to get ready for work.

She was only relieved that she had a holiday week in spring.

Ichigo then started to rush to her closet not quite awake enough to take in her surroundings to notice the lone shoe sitting on her carpet floor before it was too late.

**BANG!**

A rather surprised Ichigo fell flat on her face and that too-hard-to-explain pain in her nose that made you think your nose was bleeding when in fact it was perfectly fine, just like now, albeit a bright, cherry red, but still it was fine.

Of course that didn't stop her from squealing in pain while clutching her nose. "Ouchies! My nose!". She slowly got up and opening her eyes painfully.

Once again going into a frenzy, but only AFTER she checked her surrounds for any other inanimate object that could cause her more mishaps. _'Stupid things are out to get me, I swear!'_ Thinking the coast was clear she once again bolted for the closet.

How sad for her to fail once again because she blindly passed over the shoe's counterpart. Once again tripping this time though she landed on her tail bone, a sensation as you can imagine most unpleasant to deal with.

She rubbed her back side trying, and failing miserably to ease the pain just a bit. Hell would come from trying to sit for a few days or a couple weeks possibly. Either way she got up one again and this time, slowing down briefly finally she reached her closet.

With her chosen outfit for the day, she went into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. A couple minutes later she started to brush her hair each stroke a little painful because of how knotted her hair was, she then put on her outfit.

It was a pink skirt that went down to her knees with a string of strawberries at the edgings of the skirt.

The top was a mid cut sleeve black top with a red strawberry on the side of the collar of it a pink swirly line that led from the strawberry curving and looping every now and then making in curly letters "Strawberry".

It was a shirt her dad had gotten when he had gone to America a good few months ago just before Christmas. On her right arm were two bracelets, a pink one and a black one. Her shoes were pink and so were her ribbons she had used to put her hair in pig tails.

Her outfit was a little unusual for her to wear in public but she was curious how people would react to a little color change.

As she stared into the mirror for a minute looking herself over, she couldn't help but involuntarily twitch her right hand. An ominous feeling of dread passed over her. She quivered lightly before stopping at the long over due sound.

**GRRRR!**

Her stomach groaned loudly at her asking for something to digest. It was a rather painful feeling especially when she had one of her bad feeling days. But never mind that. Rushing out of her room to downstairs, nearly tripping _again_.

Sakura, her mom was making her own breakfast and from what she could smell her mom was having Miso soup and something else she couldn't identify . Quickening her pace to her breakfast which today happened to be steamed rice and grilled fish!

"Ichigo, you better hurry up or you'll be late to work!" Sakura called. She nodded and scarfed it down with vigor, this was one of her favorite breakfast meals.

Simple, but her cat genes loved fish and even without them she loved it too, it was just magnified greatly with the cat DNA. As she ate easing the pain in her stomach, she wondered what happen today.

If her hand twitch had been any indication it might not be a good day. Finished with her meal, stomach happy and content, she rush out the door, on her way checking the calender. Today was Febuary 28th, just 15 days till her Birthday!

A feeling of giddiness followed the thought and she ran out the door.

"Thanks mom, bye!" she called as she rushed out of the house. Her mom called a farewell in reply.She had been running for awhile now. As she ran her lungs were screaming for air but she refused to stop until it about half minute later, half way to the cafe.

She heard a pounding on the sidewalk behind her she turned around to see what it was only to be tackled to the ground and received a huge face licking from a Kai Inu dog.

The disgusting saliva was on her lips resulting into a pink glow and transforming into kitty Ichigo. Ichigo snarled at the dog and bit hard on it's nose. It yelped and ran off with its tail in between it's legs and ears flat on its head Ichigo cried out in exasperation.

_'Shirogane is going to kill me for this! What do I do?! Nya, this sucks big time! I'll just have to find Masaya and get him to kiss me somehow!' _Then she remembered the last time she tried that._ 'Nya, that will never work! Stupid Shirogane for being only person who can speak cat!' _

While thinking this she was running in circles apparently doing it helped her think when she was kitty Ichigo.

She suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. An intoxicating aroma surrounded her, it was extremely sweet and reminded her of a certain jerk cafe owner. She shook her head of the thought, thoguh she did have to admit his scent was a bit sweeter than this.

_'Wait what am i thinking! This is Shriogane i'm thinking about, leave you foul blond beast!' _She snapped out of her thoughts, the smell once more enticing her. "Mmm, what is that smell?" was her meow.

As if in a trance she followed, not paying attention to anything but the heavenly smell.

As she padded after the smell she couldn't help but wonder if she could bring this to Cafe Mew Mew and they figure out the ingredients and replicate it...or she could enjoy the treat all to herself.

Mmm nah, maybe Shirogane had some weird gadget that identified the ingredients in things. _'I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Shirogane's got practically everything!' _Ichigo thought before once again, falling into the trance like state the godly aroma induced in her.

The smell was getting stronger, she could feel the heat of the aroma as she got closer. The smell was driving her senses crazy. She broke into a run as she got closer. the smell was so close she could practically taste it!

She looked at the place the smell was coming from, a bakery with the Name "Choume-ka's Bakery" though in her trance she didn't really se it. She charged to the slightly open door with a sign in curly letters, **OPEN**.

She padded silently in looking for the source that had her in a trance and still does. She followed the scent farther behind the counter. Then she saw a rather skinny guy with auburn hair taking the very thing that caused her to come here out of the oven.

Without thinking it through she came up to the man with the cake from heaven (or hell, whichever you prefer) and meowed quietly. The man jumped in shock and fright and accidentally dropped the piping hot cake. Right. On. Icihgo.

Now, dear reader let me remind you this just came out of the oven that was in fact 250 degrees Celsius which is roughly 2 and 1/2 times hotter than waters boiling point. So, as you imagine especially with the sticky apple filling that this would burn, a lot.

And Burn it did for the moment it touched it Ichigo she let out a screech of pain. By some miracle about half the cake survive and Ichigo without thinking back to drag it away on the cardboard cut out, the man had slid under it when he got it out, as fast as she could.

The man finally knocked out of his stupor, Ran and got a broom. By the time had had the Ichigo had disappeared while dragging the cake on the cardboard tray. She was in alley way that led to a very familiar street that was very close to the Cafe.

She sighed in relief but cringed as her back was searing in pain. She continued to drag the cake trying very hard to resist the temptation to just eat it then and there.

She was going to have give half of it to Shirogane because he probably would give her hell today if she didn't. That would leave her with roughly a 1/4 considering how messed up the cake was, it wasn't cut with a knife, oh no, it was splattered all over her!

On top of that it was still rather hot.

While she mused to herself she failed to notice that the baker had found her she heard an angry cry of rage. She turned around and saw him she let out a squeak and started moving much faster. The intense pain never left all the while.

About 20 minutes later she was at the cafe steps. She couldn't drag the cake up so she sat and started meowing loudly waiting for Shirogane get the door. She knew with his sensitive cat hearing he could probably hear her.

* * *

(Coding: Ryou Shirogane)

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A hand came from under the covers and searched for the instrument making the noise. It hit the button. The hand went back down to the bed and from under the covers came a shirtless Ryou. He yawned quietly and climbed out of bed and went to the curtains.

He opened them quickly blinding sunlight seeped into the room. He closed his aquatic colored eyes painfully before opening one slightly with a hand over his eyes to let them adjust without so much pain.

He stretched his shoulders and popped his creaky neck from probably sleep on it wrong. Licking his dry lips, Ryou headed to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

As the cold water beat down on him he couldn't help but get a shiver down his spine, but not from the cold, no he was use to this cold water. No, he shivered because a feeling of something happening today that would be both good and bad.

He grabbed his bottle of vanilla shampoo and began washing his hair. This was his normal daily routine. Get up, stetch, yawn, open the curtains to the bright light, head to the bathroom to take a good 20 minute shower, and then get out and usually.

It was around 7:30 by then. Ichigo had to come in early today so he had more time to bug her. He didn't quite understand it but it was just so fun to rile the baka stawberry and watch her turn red in anger. T

he only down side was that annoying whiny/screechy voice she uses when she is angry at him. But the pros out weigh the cons because she makes his day more entertaining.

He got out of the shower and decided to brush his damp hair and brush his teeth to rid himself of the disgusting morning breath everyone had in the morning.

He used cinnamon toothpaste today, to clear out the nasty strange taste he had in his mouth when he woke up. Then he brushed his hair and went back to his room to get dressed in his vest with the black straps hanging off and of course his white denim jeans.

Ryou then walked out of his room and downstairs about to make breakfast, since Keiichiro was gone for something he didn't hear what it was but he had said something about "Tea ingredient hunting".

Well either way, Ichigo had about 5 minutes before she would be late. He had reached the bottom step when he heard it. A faint but loud meowing coming from outside.

He sighed, either it was a really stupid cat or it was a certain baka strawberry who had accidentally or maybe purposely-by-accident turned into a cat when she kissed a certain nuisance in her life (though Ichigo didn't really consider him a nuisance, Ryou did though) who's name starts with an M and ends with an A.

He walked to the cafe's entrance walked outside expecting to see her at the door but was surprised when she wasn't there. He looked out and down the steps sitting there meowing loudly. He put his hands in his pockets and walked outside.

It was then he noticed she was covered in something...something brown. _'Please don't be what I think it is...please don't be what I think it is!' _he hesitantly took a whiff of the air and sighed in relief.

It was in fact not some animal/human dung, no it was something else, something familiar, _bitterly _familiar.

She finally stop meowing for a second, it wasn't cat speech it was just loud noises to get his attention. Now she spoke cat speech.

"Shirogane! Hurry up this stuff is starting to dry and I do not want...whatever this tasty smelling stuff is to make me all sticky!" she growled at him. He arched an eyebrow at her.

Ryou shrugged and moved no faster, a few moments later he reached her and noticed the half-ish cake beside her. He simply picked her up gave her quick tap on the lips before setting the now glowing neko down on the ground.

As she transformed, Ryou couldn't help but regret not making the kiss longer, but alas he was in no mood to care as the Strawberry had unknowingly brought a painful reminder of his parents with her.

When she was fully transformed her it was a miracle but somehow only her hair had the cake left in her hair. Her outfit was...peculiar, usually she avoided the black clothing.

Yet here she was wearing a- though he'd never admit it out loud, -attractive clothing that had black and pink.

She huffed "I need to wash hair out, Im going to barrow the kitchen sink for a bit." she started to walk past him when he suddenly has his arm out in front of her. She gave him an annoyed look.

"What? Do I have to go through the day with bad hair like a wooki?" she said in an accusing voice that jsut seemed to say _"Do you want me to suffer?"_ he ignored it though and opted for the reason why he did stop her in the first place.

"What happened?" he said simply in a voice void of emotion. She gave him a weird look and sighed. He was really curious what had made the Strawberry come all messed up and with half a cake.

A cake he loved so much as a child, but now brought back only painful memories. But he shook it away, no need to get in even more of a foul mood because of some reminders.

He then focused on the Strawberry that was about to speak after having seemed to decide on something.

"I was coming here when I was out of breath and stopped a dog caught me from behind in surprise knocked me over and started licking my face-" she got a rather disgusted look at the memory she must've been seeing.

Then, she continued to narrate her little "adventure". "Anyways, i turned into a cat and was about to come here when i smelled the godly aroma...oh Kami, it was like yours only not as sweet..." she suddenly realized what she said and her face flushed and she covered her mouth.

He still held the emotionless look, deciding to tease her about her slip of the tongue after the story was done. He motioned for her to continue. She calmed down, but her cheeks still pale pink.

"I wasn't quite thinking, the scent was so great I followed without a thought. I don't know how long I followed but eventually I came upon a bakery called "Choume-ka's Bakery" -ironic his name literally meant cake maker.

But anyways I went into the bakery and followed the scent." she stopped for moment to breath. Apparently she was rather annoyed with this person because what she said next wasn't quite what he thought he'd hear coming from Strawberry's mouth about someone besides himself.

"I think the bastard had ailurophobia because I scared the guy shitless when I meowed and he dropped this cake that he _just got out of the oven_. Right. On. Me." she emphasized the three words, looking very angry for a moment not even bothering to use a kinder word.

Ryou couldn't stop a snicker coming out. "And then- hey don't laugh at me! It wasn't funny and quite frankly it hurt and it _still _hurts. A lot." she yelled at him. His laughs faded away at her wording.

She might've gotten a burn somewhere he'd have to watch her for a bit today to see if she winced or anything. Then she continued but still glared at him.

"Anyways, somehow half the cake survived and landed on this little cardboard tray-." she pointed at the dirty tray that was probably that way because it was dragged rather far.

"-I grabbed it and dragged it out of there because despite being battered it still looked yummy. I took it out while the asshole was stunned by my sudden appearance. Unfortunately a bit later he found me and I had got hit a few times with a broom.

Rather painful actually and then I found myself on a familiar street a few blocks away from here, now here am I." she finished her story now staring at him expectantly. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Go use the shower then get changed into your uniform." he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Now he picked up the messed up cake that was somehow still warm after all the abuse it went through.

Then he headed into the cafe and set it on a table. Ichigo was at the stairs and stopped.

"Oh and Shirogane, half the cake is yours, Arigotou for letting me use your shower." she called down. He looked up at her with a small smile and waved her off to go take her shower. Meanwhile he avoided looking at the scrumptious desert.

* * *

(Coding: Ichigo Momomiya)

As she headed up stairs she got an itchy feel Shirogane did not like to see the cake, though she had no idea why. She also had the feeling he was not going to let her off of the little slip of her tongue when she narrated the story today.

She walked into the bathroom, locked the door and stripped down. She turned the shower to hot. as it beat down on her she scrubbed her hair vigorously, the stuff had dried by the time she had gotten to the shower unfortunately.

She would have to use Shirogane's conditioner to detangle her hair from the sticky mess of cake in her hair.

The water felt nice, like a warm bed in the morning when you just woke up. Soon she was done and dried herself off with the dry towel Shirogane had not used that morning.

She then combed her hair out and put her hair up in ribbons again and redressed her clothing before walking out, down to the changing room. She then stripped again and dressed in her uniform. She walked out into the main room for the cafe.

Shirogane was sitting at a table staring out a window. He turned his head to her when he noticed her presence in the room. Then he smirked, she braced herself for the words to come.

"You find my scent sweet? Sweeter than this cake's scent? It sounds as if you have a crush on me" he said the words with a taunting tone that made her want to strangle the life out of him. Ichigo glared at him, trying her hardest to not rise to the bait.

She however did blush and her cat ears popped out, which moments later flattened against her head she avoided Shirogane's gaze. However, what happened next was something she _certainly _did not expect.

Suddenly, she was practically slammed against the rock hard chest of Ryou Shirogane. Surprisingly he was not as soft as it had looked when she accidentally walked in him a few times, shirtless.

"Did you know my favorite fruit is strawberries and that you smell _exactly _like them. Did you ever stop to _think _I found _your _aroma _intoxicating, _Strawberry?" he whispered the words like a purr in her ear, a shiver traveled down her spine in pleasure.

He had a tight hold on her waist and he was quite warm. The warmth suddenly left as he pushed away from her and took a few steps back smirking amusedly down at her. Unconsciously she held herself wishing the warmth would come back.

She glared at him. _'That jerk! He was teasing me again! I hate it when he teases me like that!' _she growled in her mind. She once again took a few deep breaths.

_'Breathe in...and breath out...breathe in...and breathe out.' _she thought calming her self down in which her ears disappeared. She accidentally, forgetting about the pain in her back leaned against the wall, only to yelp in pain the moment she touched the wall.

Shirogane gave her a meaning look.

"Let me see your back." he said calmly. Ichigo glared at him and then looked at the cake and remembered that itch she had earlier.

"Not until you tell me why you don't like the cake" she said while wincing at the searing pain spreading through out her back. His eye's widened a fraction before looking once again out the window. He had a bitter smile on his face.

"My momma used to make me that cake on my birthday, it's called Apple Cinnamon Cheese Cake. It was one of my favorite treats." he replied in a bitter tone that matched the smile.

Ichigo's face looked down cast before it once again went back to neutral the awkward atmosphere was a little suffocating. Shirogane was the first to break it. "Now let me see your back." he commanded. She sighed turned around and lifted up her shirts on her back.

From the corner of her eye she could see Shirogane grimace at whatever it is he saw.

"Baka, this has to be the most stupid and reckless thing you've done in awhile, you got a huge burn that fortunately for you, it's not a serious burn. I need to get some Aloe for your burn." he said as he backed up a step and headed up stairs to probably the bathroom.

Ichigo looked at my back through the reflection on a window. At the sight, she winced, it was probably pretty stupid, not that she'd admit it out loud of course. The burn was bright red and spread from the small of her back to her shoulders.

It looked strangely like something she had seen before, but she couldn't recall, it looked important though.

She shrugged it off as Ryou returned with Aloe. "This is defiantly gonna sting for a bit but your back will start feeling better later." he warned her. She nodded briefly before letting out a small hiss of pain and shock from the cold skin medicine.

But strangely, Shirogane's touch wasn't so bad, it was like a soft caressing massage on her back. But remembering exactly _who _this was she cut the train of thought abruptly, to an end.

Soon the Aloe was spread over her burns and she let out a sigh of relief and pulled the shirt down. She was thankful they recently had been given a second uniform they could wear on days when they needed something that covered more.

She cringed at the feel of the cool, sticky substance across her back against her shirt but ignored it as she turned around, backed away, and bowed to Shirogane while saying "Arigotou, Shirogane."

She then grinned and made a grab for the cake on the table. But found she could not touch it as Shirogane had a hold of her wrist, his grip was rather tight. She winced because she knew a bruise would appear later.

She tried to grab it with her other hand but once again another tight grip was on her other wrist. She glared at Shirogane who smirked. This was a silent battle of wits to see who could get the cake.

Obviously Shirogane had it already but he was guarding it like it was a piece of treasure. She suddenly caught a whiff of it and once again in her fantasy world of eating that rich... creamy... cinnamony... wait was that even a word?

Now, if anyone has ever seen a cat in a trance looking at something they _really_ want then you'll understand what happens when something get in their way if they can do anything about it.

Suddenly totally forgetting everything around her but the obstacle in her way, she went by instinct and let out a feral growl, surprising Shirogane.

Then the next 5 seconds were a blurry haze, but Shirogane soon found himself floored wrists held behind his back and the rather heavy weight of the black neko, Ichigo, pinning him down.

She now looked at the mutilated cake with the look a cat would give it's prey when it was about to kill she slowly reached her free hand up to the white table, past the magenta cushioned white metal chairs towards the apple cake.

Her hand was but millimeters away from the scrumptious treat when suddenly, her support disappeared and she fell forwards.

Her support, Shirogane had rolled sideways effectively releasing the grip of her hand holding his wrists together and moving away at the same time.

Moving quickly he then got up and pinned _her _to the floor. Instead of being on her belly she was on her back both wrists pinned to her sides.

If a cat fails to catch their prey and the cause is another cat (Shirogane being infused with the same cat as her is considered "another cat") they tend to get a little pissy or angry. And angered Ichigo was; she let out a furious hiss struggling to get out of Shirogane's grasp on her wrists.

She glared up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, contemplating something.

* * *

(Coding: Ryou Shirogane)

Ryou wasn't sure what to make of what just happened in under a minute. _'How the **hell** did she do that?'_ he silently wondered.

From the way she is acting, she must be using her instincts, because she would not intentionally hiss or growl at him or _anyone _for that matter unless she was just trying to be (and utterly failing most likely the outcome) intimidating.

Honestly, what he did next was a surprise to even him, not really sure if he was sane in that moment he later thought. It seems he too, had cat instincts. Those instincts were clearly directing him to growl at her for dominance.

His growl came out in a low rumble. His eyes pierce her with a challenge, daring her to try again. She stiffened and stopped her struggle in a sign of submission. He got off her and let her up. Now she returned to normal and looked up at him with an annoyed glare.

"Stupid, feline instincts" she muttered while glaring. He smirked at her embarrassment, the blush on her cheeks clearly a sign of it. "When can I have a piece of the freaking cake?" her mood clearly not in the positive range of moods.

He cocked an eyebrow at her wording and put his hands in his pockets. _'Hmm, maybe I can make her late to one her dates with her boyfriend if I say after work.' _he thought, inwardly smirking.

He really disliked that Masaya boy, not sure why though it might've been jealousy but he wasn't going to be admitting that anytime soon, not now and probably not ever. Rubbing his forehead in exasperation he replied.

"You can have your half after work. Better get to work or ill count you as late!" He then turned around and took the cake off the metallic white table and walked towards the kitchen.

"Besides baka, it's supposed to be _chilled _before you eat it."_**(1)**_ He called over his shoulder and then walked through the kitchen doors, leaving behind a fuming red head. His expression turned serious when he was out of her sight.

Ichigo never fell that hard on her instincts over something as trivial as a cake, no matter how nice it smelled. Were her cat genes taking hold even further than he had originally thought they would?

He reached the counter and set the cake down then proceeded to look through the drawers for the plastic wrap. You'd think after living here for nearly 5 years he'd know his way around the kitchen, alas, Keiichiro was the one to usually cook.

After a few moments he finally found the plastic wrap. hot got about a foot 1/2 half about but growled in annoyance when it stuck together. He _hated _plastic wrap it was so... sticky.

God, was he really this _bored_? He must have been if he was thinking about why he hates plastic wrap of all things. Deciding boredom and he defiantly did not mix at all well, he started to find something else to think about.

What about...mangoes? Well mangoes were...sweet? Like his Strawberry!

Blink. Blink

Now where did _that _come from? Was Ichigo rubbing off on him? Certainly seemed like it since he was TALKING TO HIMSELF- oh shut up Ryou you know it was bound to happen one of these days.

But really? Had some god on crack decided that making Ryou Shirogane go mad because he decided to mess with Nature and make 5 freaks of nature. (Yes they are 5 freaks of nature because obviously humans are not meant to have what would be considered super human powers)

That just so happen to all be _very _different and _all _of them were a real pain in the neck to keep under control, mostly Strawberry. Was this just some psycho coincidence or was some higher entity with Ryou Shirogane at the top of their 'Must torture till goes insane' list with too much time on their hands messing with him?

Most likely.

God on crack:1 Ryou Shirogane the Mad:Zilch

But then again wasn't it these 5 super humans that would save mother natures green behind from a bunch of big-eared aliens in girly mid-drift showing shirts?

God on crack:100,000,000,000 (100 billion) Ryou Shirogane the Mad:1 Wait what? Wasn't that off by..I don't know 99,999,999,999?

Ok, what is up with this stupid plastic wrap? Why won't you stick to the cake and not my fingers you recyclable material from hell?! Ryou seriously needed a psychiatrist and a lawyer so he could sue the creators of this brand of plastic wrap.

The Psychiatrist was for his obviously fast deteriorating mind that did not _SHUT UP ABOUT A CERTAIN STRAWBERRY. _This is why you never get bored Ryou! Wait when _was _the last time he got bored anyhow?

Did he honestly do this when he was bored? Because if so, he probably hasn't been bored since he was well, a child.

Well maybe its boredom or it's his rapidly deteriorating genius mind that might also be getting some form of schizophrenia that drove the person to the people in white**_(2)_**.

Was this how the Strawberry thought? It certainly seemed to match up on her quite well. Maybe she was schizophrenic or as she sometimes called him, bi-polar. But he doubted the latter schizophrenia seemed a little more logical in this situation.

Strawberry had to be rubbing off on him, there was no way he didn't actually think like this. It would be a cold day in hell before he admitted that. Ugh, finally! The stupid plastic wrap obeyed! It must have finally decided to obey him and not its overlord and master!

Wait, what? Okay, back it up Ryou back it up. Now when did you start thinking like this anyhow? When you mentioned mangoes. Okay so, mango's are now a must never think of again taboo.

Because obviously mangoes in all their sweet juiciness are in league with that oh so very evil god on crack...or was it heroine? Now the cause has been answered, whats the affect?

Did he really need to answer that? Probably.

Okay, one he's talking to himself, two he's at war with a god on...well whatever gets you high, and three oh he hated three the most, he was thinking about the squeaky and transparent material of ultimate evil known to the human world as plastic wrap.

So, whats the solution? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM _THEM _(Them being the evil mangoes), those were almost as high as chocolate dipped strawberries. Ryou, you idiot! You were _never _supposed to even mention those!

Great, now your thinking of the baka dipped in chocolate sauce in a bikini! Bad thoughts! bad thoughts, die! Ryou was waving his hand through the air as if to destroy the thought bubble that would once again be his undoing and make his thought process dirty.

When did I get a headache? Great, now I need aspirin, which we conveniently just ran out of. Okay Ryou, pull yourself together and head upstairs to your room before the baka sees you acting like her!

Snapping out of his thoughts he put the cake in the fridge and hid it behind a few food items so a certain neko might not find it and eat it earlier then he intended before sprinting silently out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Well now here he is in his room sitting at his desk holding his head in frustration. The chocolate dipped strawberry thoughts would not die! He was about ready to cry because downstairs he heard a crash and the cursing of the very core problem of his thoughts.

His mind had to be some sort of masochist because it was inflicting pain if the headache was anything to say for it and thinking about the one thing that would worsen his headache.

Soon Ryou found himself banging his head repeatedly on his desk to the point where there _will probably_ be a bruise on his forehead.

I stand corrected: God on Crack: 100,000,000,000 Ryou Shirogane the Mad who hates plastic wrap and avoids mangoes and chocolate dipped strawberries like the plague: 1. Wow, long name.

But in this case it seems to be an exception considering there was no possible way to shorten that down...and the fact that Ryou himself had subconsciously called himself that.

* * *

(Coding: Ichigo Momomiya)

As soon as Shirogane left Ichigo got to work starting with the floor. All the while muttering "That jerk! I give him half the cake and he still is mean to me!" She clenched the mop handle in frustration.

_Swish swap. Swish swap. _

Her tail moved agitatedly, she hadn't even noticed it was there till now. Wait, _why _was it there? She did not get excited in any sense did she? No! So why was it there? She thought through the last few minutes.

Her eyes widened in realization, when she was over run with her instincts her tail must have appeared. She turned her head to look at her tail expecting to see it the way it always was. To her surprise though it had no ribbon or bell in fact it looked quite feral.

It had been hidden in her uniform (being that this one had pants) when it appeared she guessed. But her ears... she twitched them and decided to see if anything changed in them.

She went to the window and stared at and concentrated on the faint outline of her reflection. She saw her face, mahogany eyes, mouth quirked in concentration and bright crimson colored hair. At the top her head she saw her ears and peered at them carefully.

They were black as usual but as she looked closer something had changed at the tips of her ears it was a flash of hot pink. Her eyes would've widened even more if they could instead she gasped but not at the ears, no if you looked at her mouth you could see two very sharp canines lightly poking out of her mouth.

Should she tell Shirogane? They were just slight changes in her appearance maybe she could tell him after work. But would he be mad if she didn't tell him sooner? Well it doesn't matter.

She kept getting the feeling she was due for something today but couldn't quite place her finger on it. She shrugged it off and continued to work.

* * *

The other mews arrived a couple hours later. Surprised to see her there before them. Of course Zakuro, being at another photoshoot wasn't here. By the time the mews were here the floor was very clean and so were the tables and windows.

Ichigo had really cleaned the area up.

"Hey guys!" called Ichigo when they came in and of course gawked at her (I did say they were surprised, right?).

"It's the apocalypse, Ichigo's early!" Minto sarcastically said with a mock look of horror. Ichigo pouted and glared at her.

"Hey! You know I get here on time more than I am late!" but she smiled and then continued "Good to see you too Mint"

"Hi Ichigo-san" said Lettuce quietly. She was looking nervous for some reason. "I wanted to ask you a favor..." she trailed of still looking nervous.

"What is it Lettuce-san?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I- I need some time off tomorrow...and I was wondering if you could take my shift?" she asked getting quieter as she spoke. Ichigo grimaced at the thought of working on her day off.

Lettuce never asked her though unless it was important and she trusted Lettuce on the matter. But she sighed, it meant she had to cancel a date with Masaya.

"OK, I will but why do you need to take tomorrow off?" she asked curiously.

"I need to go on a class...field trip" she replied so quiet it was almost impossible to hear luckily Ichigo's senses without her cat ears were still very sharp and picked it up. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Ichigo-onee-chan! Pudding's working on a new trick, na no da!" Pudding squealed smiling brightly. Ichigo grinned at her, but inwardly groaned. New tricks usually meant more messes for Ichigo to clean up.

"That's great, Pudding!" Ichigo said over enthusiastically.

Just then Shirogane came downstairs. "Guys Cafe will be closing at lunch, Strawberry, its your turn for your DNA check up so after lunch go to the lab." Ichigo groaned out loud. That's what she had to do today her annoying DNA check up.

All the mews had them once every 3 months at different times, months, and days. The others had rather short check-ups however hers was rather long, took most the day in fact because Shirogane didn't just check to see if her DNA had any changes but he made sure she was also not deteriorating mentally or physically.

So basically he'd use a brain wave scanner on her and then she'd be doing all sorts of exercises for hours make sure her cat abilities were functioning properly and it was only recently just after her last check up that she turned into a kitty Ichigo.

She was wondering if he would check that too.

She supposed he made hers precise because she was the most affected of the five mews. She hated it the most though because it was still very exhausting it was like more than 10 of her school P.E days all packed into one.

But the upside was because it was so exhausting Shirogane usually gave her the day off, it was a little weird though receiving.

Fortunately, her dates with Masaya-kun were about an hour after her shift but she was exhausted anyways so she was a little slow getting to him, making her late _always._ Of course Masaya-kun was a very forgiving person and forgave her.

Masaya-kun...she didn't deserve him, he was so perfect and she was...so pathetic in comparison. He was graceful... she was a klutz. He was intelligent and she couldn't figure out the difference between some of the food brands sometimes.

Her mother thought she might be dyslexic but she was diagnosed and she came out fine. So she was just a plain idiot like Shirogane called her.

Thoughts of Masaya made her smile but also a little bitter towards herself. Maybe if she tried harder she would be a better girlfriend... if she was even considered his girlfriend. She checked the clock on the wall 10:53 AM.

She needed to get away for awhile and besides she needed to eat before she had that check up or she wouldn't preform at her best. Shirogane, having went back upstairs after he finished his announcement was probably in his room.

She climbed the stairs at a rapid pace. Completely forgetting that Shirogane might be shirtless or in the shower (In the distance we hear fan girl squeals) ran straight into the room to find a perfectly clothed Ryou sitting on his bed staring at her expectantly.

Realizing what _could've _happened but didn't she left out a sigh of relief while muttering "Well at least your wearing your shirt." He arched an eyebrow in reply.

"I'm taking my lunch break so i can get this annoying check up of yours done to its fullest and so I do my best." He waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Just be back by One and no later if you want to get to your date on time... Then again you'll probably be pretty sore after were done so it won't really matter much now will it?" He smirked. Her eye twitched in agitation but he was being truthful. She glared at him before replying.

"Don't be so smug about it!" it was more of a growl than a sentence. Of course his smirk only grew a little more. She huffed before turning around to leave, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Make sure you bring your medical sheets, there's something I need to have a look at concerning your mental stability." his tone was serious, so he wasn't calling her stupid, he really was concerned about her mental health, though she had no idea why.

She nodded briefly and he let her leave, closing the door behind her. When door was closed she sighed letting out a breath she had been holding.

Shirogane's room always felt suffocating to her for some strange unknown reason to her. As if she felt like she was invading a place she should never invade.

But she had to get lunch and get medical papers from the hospital so she quickly put the thought train at the very back of her mind.

She changed out of the uniform quickly back into her other clothes. All the while leaving at about 11:00 AM.

Soon she was walking on the street on her way to a Sushi bar she went to every time she had this check up, so every three months she'd have a ton of sushi and she really loved it.It was only a few blocks away from the hospital so she went there on the way to the hospital.

She saw the Sushi bar with the big sign 'Sushi Palace' it was not really a bar more of a fancy Sushi house that happened to give her a very large discount because she had won a contest there that gave her a lifetime discount of 50 off everything.

Insane, right? Well because she ate so much they still got quite a bit from her. She entered the bright red mahogany doors.

Conveniently the manger had become her friend after the contest and he would always seat her knowing her favorite spot and reserved it on this day for her every three months.

"Hey Barakei!" Ichigo called to the manager. Who turned around at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Ah! Ichigo, the seats already open for you just go sit down and ill get to you in a moment!" he replied, some people stared at her curiously wondering who the manager (who is usually a little stiff) would treat so kindly.

"Thanks Barakei!" she said a skipped to her counter seat that gave her the perfect view to watch the sushi be made. Barakei was a bit of an old man, he had black hair and green eyes. He was a very healthy person and he was about 54 years old.

In public he was a somewhat solitary person not really up to talking to people. They had become friends because their love for sushi and fish among there love for flowers.

He wasn't your typical macho man, no he was a kind person to his friends that loved to grow plants in his home which was the top floor of the palace. (Sounds like a certain jerk is what she first thought when she came here.)

She drummed her hand on the counter while she waited. Barakei always took her order because she was also his taste tester she did taste testing for everything in exchange for one of meals free of charge every time she came.

He would come and take her order and then tell her what she would also get to try and rate.

Because the risk she was putting herself at sometimes with the new items (being some contain the most poisonous fish of the world) is why she got that free charge for one her meals. It was 5 minutes after she sat down he came. "So what kind of fish do you want this time?" he asked. She smiled up at him.

"That depends on what you want me to try this time I need to have room for it all" she replied. He returned her grin with a grin of his own.

"Well I got only a couple things this time, Squid wrapped around spicy tuna in a seaweed wrap, I call it Dark bottom wrap. Then I also have Eel in a miso stew with seaweed and tofu, its called Miso Eel." she nodded at him.

"Sounds yummy ill have my usual then" she replied. Her usual involved all types of sushi rolls and two bowls of miso soup. That usually cost her around half her weeks earnings, but every coin was worth it. Barakei was a world famous sushi chef.

But she was the first person to ever walk up to him and actually ask him if he could teach her to make Sushi for herself and to one day help him out at the Sushi bar.

It would be a year or so before she could work legally here but he had started teaching her six months ago. She didn't eat here a lot though as it was rather costly.

She would come in every weekend for about 2 hours and learn how to cut the fish and make it into Sushi. Apparently from what he told her, she was a natural and could probably be a well known sushi chef if she tried.

Of course her life wasn't about Sushi like his bought she did think about it as a possible career.

It was about 15 minutes later when her meal came. It consisted of several different types of sushi. Squid, eel, albacore, crab, and octopus sashimi. Caviar and salmon egg rolls. She savored the taste of each one but she still hounded it down.

She smiled up on Barakei. "Well Barakei you've out done yourself yet again those meals were amazing! If I wasn't so full i'd eat more." she said to him cheerfully while rubbing her content stomach. He smiled in return and bowed.

"That's good to know, I'll add them to the menu soon! Here's your check, Ichigo." as expected it was expensive but that's why she saved up her pay for this. She opened her purse and got out her wallet and payed the bill before waving good bye.

"Bye, Barakei good luck with future customers!" she called as she left.

"Bye Ichigo have a great day!" he called back. She left smiling and head towards the hospital it was 12:00 PM and hour before she had to be back at the cafe. As she walked to the hospital she couldn't help but wonder just what had Shirogane concerned.

She couldn't see what was wrong with her mental stability that he needed her medical history. She knew he was serious so he wasn't meaning to insult her in anyway, so what had him concerned?

Ugh! This was so frustrating! Why did her life have to be so complicated!? She was a little offended that Shirogane thought something was wrong with her but he'll be proved wrong soon.

She was now at the hospital and enter through the doors and headed to the receptionist. "Excuse me, miss" Ichigo called. The receptionist looked up from her paper work too engrossed in her work to notice Ichigo until she spoke up.

"Oh! Yes, what do you need?" she asked politely though from the looks of it the smile was strained, might've been annoyed to be interrupted from her work. Of course Ichigo never noticed this until later when she thought back on the moment.

"I need all my medical history from birth to now. Could you send it by email?" Ichigo asked. The room didn't seem to like the request from the glint of frustration in her eye. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya" she continued.

"I'll need a fingerprint scan to make sure it is really you." the woman said. Ichigo nodded and stuck her finger on the finger print scanner which confirmed her identity.

"Unfortunately, it is too risky to send you the papers by email now a-days so ill print out a copy of your records for you." Ichigo nodded and waited while watching people in the waiting room.

Children were play with blocks and other assortments of toys while some people looked anxious one man in particular was sweating. Maybe a new father? She hoped it went okay. As she sat looking around the woman came up to her with the papers looking perplexed.

"It seems from age six and down you'll have to get some government groups permission to get, not even our head doctor could access the file." Ichigo's eyes widened. What? A government group has my file name? But why?

What could they possibly want to hide about me from birth to age six? What could possibly be so important for 6 years of her life that not even the hospital knows? Shirogane was not going to like this. He'd probably track down the group and get the password.

Ichigo was confused. But she left putting the documents into her bag. As she walked back to the cafe she couldn't help but think maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe Shirogane knew about this?

She doubted it since only she was allowed access to her files, not even her parents could get into them, they tried once and they had said only I could do it and that it was for my eyes only, they had said the government had said so that only under extreme circumstances could her files be accessed. This was an emergency if Shirogane was being serious so she had right to let him see.

Too sunk into her own thoughts she did not notice the person with a big dog on a leash.

**POW!**

Ichigo fell backwards dizzily as the dog licked her lips. Before she knew it she was being chased by the dog down an alley way. She made a sharp turn left and then right now watching where she was going.

She didn't even notice the dog had stopped chasing her, she just kept running for several minutes. She finally stopped and was panting heavily, gasping for sweet precious air her tiny lungs so much needed. She looked around and to her horror, she was lost!

This was a very bad place to be lost in Tokyo since she barely knew this part of Tokyo. "Ichigo you baka!" she growled at herself in annoyance and despair.

She headed out of the alley and looked around she didn't recognize the street at all or the stores. It looked like a run down place, a bad part of Tokyo.

She looked around for a clock but found none she continued on her path off the street keeping her senses alert for evil little kids or bad dogs. As she got off the street she finally saw a clock... 12:40 PM! She would be late if she didn't hurry up.

Though she didn't know it could take so long to go in and out of the hospital and get lost in 40 minutes. Maybe she had been running longer than she had thought?

She didn't know all she knew was she had to get going or risk either getting ate by a dog or some annoying person tries to put her in the pound. Either way she probably would be late to the cafe and Shirogane wasn't going to be happy at all. Well, actually from the smug look on his face when she last saw him, he'd probably find it amusing.

* * *

(Coding: Ryou Shirogane)

Ryou sighed as he woke up from his cat nap and looked at his clock 12:50 PM. Ichigo should be here by now, he wasn't sure so he fixed his tousled hair and put his vest on and went downstairs.

Ichigo was nowhere in sight and he had a feeling that wasn't a good thing. Usually he'd just think she was being her ditsy baka self but something in his gut said otherwise. His gut was usually right, he learned to trust his gut since it was usually his cat instincts.

He put his jacket on and left the cafe at a slightly rush pace. He started with the park and looked around, trying to hear the dizzy strawberry.

Where could she be? He could check the hospital and he knew that she always ate first so she couldn't be at whatever restaurant she went to. The Strawberry had been giving him a lot of trouble this week, today had to be the worst.

First she comes back with one of his favorite bad memories...wow that was an oxymoron wasn't it? Then she just so happens to get a burn on her back from the bad memory and he had rub aloe all over her back (not that he minded, he later on figured out).

Now he has to find the idiot so he can make sure she isn't getting any issues. He always gave her a very thorough one because she was the most affected and he wasn't sure if she was done transforming just yet.

The others they were done they could go no further that blatantly obvious to him on their first check ups because the DNA was active but not alive like his or Ichigo's.

Well after 5 minutes he gave up on the park and started head down town. Now he was starting to get worried. A lot could happen to the baka she was a little disaster prone sometimes but not often but when she was most the time it wasn't good.

As he neared the hospital he thought maybe it was time to use Alto. After he got out of the hospital that is. He entered the big white building and immediately he picked up the strong scent of disinfectant, the smell of all hospitals he's ever been to.

If the stuff didn't prevent diseases he would sue them for trying to _give _them diseases. He walked up to the receptionist, people gawking at him as he past, ignoring them because he was used to them because in the eyes of most people he was what they considered in slang a 'hottie'. Ryou made a clearing of his throat and the receptionist looked up obviously annoyed.

"What?!" she said rudely but then she noticed his appearance and suddenly became polite.

"Has a Momomiya Ichigo been here?" he asked simply. Obviously the receptionist thought he was going to ask something else because she was fluttering her eyelashes at him. She had taken a sip of water when he said this and started coughing suddenly at the request. She got an annoyed look but cleared her throat before and said.

"Y-yes about 30 minutes ago. " she said still trying to clear her throat. Oh how he loathed people who were shallow enough to like him only because of his appearance. He was glad the baka wasn't like that or he'd be driven utterly insane...well with the way his mind was working earlier...he should say utterly insane sooner, because he was pretty sure he was mad now.

"Thank you" he said with a voice void of emotion. He then left quickly he went into an alley way and turned into Alto and started to look for Ichigo's sweet scent. He picked it up almost immediately after he transformed. He moved in a mad dash to find the neko hoping he found her before she got into huge trouble.

* * *

(Coding: Ichigo Momomiya)

"NANI! I've been going in circles for the last 10 minutes!" if the same clock that now said 12:50 was anything to go by for the now very frustrated pink eyed neko. She looked around in complete hopeless despair and took another direction.

This time she made no turns for several blocks. All the while in her head was a mess of panic. Im going to be late to my date AND that check up. Ryou was probably going to be furious when she finally got there, if she ever did anyways.

Finally after about 5 minutes she took a turn to her right and continued on, the sun was high in the sky now. She was glad it was a clear blue sky. It was a rare nice day because it was always so rainy in Japan.

She saw another clock. It read 1:00 PM. That's just great! Now she's late! Oh Shirogane probably start looking for her in a half hour, it was the most believable case and when he found her she'd be scolded again!

She had a bad week as it was Shirogane being most of the problem. Giving her a tough time the last 3 days and she was sick of it! She wanted to cry but right now she had to be strong, cry later when she got home, in despair her mind reminded her, _if _she got home.

She slowed down to a stop and gasped for air she'd been running for awhile now and the burn on her back was starting to itch. Her paws felt like they were on fire (Oh how ironic she thought much later on).

She suddenly came upon a beautiful forest it looked like another park but it was absolutely gorgeous. The park she lived by paled in comparison to this one.

Sakura trees in full bloom grew every where and exotic flowers grew too, a side walk stretched from where she stood. She went into the park in a bit of a trance from the beauty and followed the path through the park. At the center was yet _another _clock.

She was having a lot of encounters with those accursed things that were the bane of her existence. Wait...no that would be Shirogane, those were just a tool of her bane of existence. The clock had read 1:10.

* * *

(Special Coding: Kisshu)

Kisshu sighed it was time to set up another Anima attack, and he could just not find a single animal anywhere! He had a busy schedule today.

He teleported to another park, it was full of...Sakura trees and such and he'd bet there would be some creatures to use the Chimera Anima on. Heck! If he found a squirrel, he'd use an Anima on it! Hehe...attack of the killer anima squirrel.

The picture made him snicker quietly to himself. As much as he wanted to see Koneko-chan he was under orders not to stay because this attack was simply to let them know the cynaclons weren't done yet.

He saw two kittens in the park, one sitting staring at the clock and the other running to the other. He sighed, it was the best he was going to get.

"Oh well at least its not a squirrel. But maybe if I send two at each they'll be even more powerful... yea then our leader wont give me a hard time." So with that he threw 4 chimera animas out they sped at high speed at the poor, unsuspecting kittens. With that Kisshu blinked away to do some other things.

* * *

(Coding: Ichigo Momomiya)

Ichigo sighed when she looked away. A pink Sakura petal blew on her face, it tickled her nose and she sneezed. "Ichigo" she heard a bit away and turned around to find a speeding Alto running to her. For once she was relieved to see Shirogane's cat form.

She backed up into the shadow of the clock. The sun reflected lightly off of Alto's fur and for a moment he looked beautiful. Suddenly Alto skidded to a halt and was looking in horror at something coming at her.

Then she noticed it, coming at Alto at high speeds were two chimera anima's. She looked up and...

**BOOM!**

Ichigo felt a searing pain and screeched as two chimera anima's entered her body. Her back felt like it was on fire she opened her eyes gasping and noticed the same thing happening to a drenched Alto whom she did not noticed was drenched before.

He was absorbing the light! He let out a growl of pain as two chimera anima's entered his body. She continued to screech as the pain increased greatly in her burn.

She saw smoke coming off her entire body and faintly saw the shadow of the clock absorbed into her being all the shadows were streaming towards her body and it seemed her body was eating them all up.

Her screech turned to a roar and she noticed she and Alto were getting bigger and her claws grew and from what she felt, so did her fangs though it was hard to tell with all the pain coursing through her system.

Suddenly, it all stopped, everything, noise, smell. Alto had returned to his natural form, Shirogane. He had stopped feeling pain moments before her muddled mind guess.

But oh not everything, the pain continued it incresed in volume as she let a roar of agony the shadows kepts comming they never seemed to end. "Ichigo!" she faintly heard, and her world went black.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out the cat spirit that she had been infused with it was screeching just like her the two parasitic anima were being absorbed into the cat, her vision got even blurrier but the cat like her did not screech anymore.

No, it let out a long roar of pain as it grew bigger and bigger. It was huge but she couldn't make it out anymore it was a huge blur of black and pink now with some strange white and bright orange. Then, once again, she was lost in darkness.

* * *

WOOT! Chapter one is done and im happy with it! Well except the end i kinda rushed i think. Anyways please Review it helps and I will need suggestions for chapter I have a couple in mind but they wont be enough to compare to the length of this long chapter!

1: Im not sure if this cake even exists so i cant say if its actually chilled or not

2:Men in white staff of the insane asylum WOOT FOR INSANITY! IT OWNS THE WORLD!

**CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED!**


	3. Suppression

Well though its really discouraging after working my tail off for hours on end on a very long chapter to only get one review, I could care less if you put it on alert, favorite it, or shove it in a community I just want reviews I _like _constructive criticism it helps me fix those annoying issues of mine I can never seem to figure out. + Its _really _annoying to see my prologue got more reviews than the last chapter, which was 5 1/2 times as long as the prologue (like i promised i remind you). If it's to do with my writing then do tell I dont like silence peoples its really disconcerting to not get much feed back. Even then that one review was _'update soon_' now the person had the decency to say something else but honestly im not looking for update soon im looking for some constructive criticism and ideas that's all I ask. Now that miniature rant is done and my anger is subdued (for now) I think I will do the disclaimer this time.

I disclaim all Tokyo Mew Mew Characters, and it's story.

Oh yes and im aware that I might've made Ichigo and Ryou OC not sure, I couldn't quite feel their essences when i wrote this so I had to compromise. This wont be nearly as long as chapter 1 seeing as none of you either have the patience or just dont like my humor which probably is dry to some people (If you knew me though you'd know its anything but dry.)

* * *

Chapter 2: Supressed (Coding:Ichigo Momomiya)

My world of darkness was starting to leave. I could feel my memories, my body, and my feelings come back to me. At first I felt white hot pain but then I felt like I was being caressed by silky sheets and a soft pillow. I tried to move, I really did.

But my movement was constricted by something she couldn't tell if it was warm or not because of all the heat surrounding her, but it brought a sense of security and comfort. Her eyes wouldn't respond either she was trapped in the darkness.

It brought a wave of panic, suppressed memories trying to break free leaked into her foggy and very dark mind. She finally gave up and gave in to the darkness and let drifted back in, going wherever the shadows too her.

She felt tight, confined to a small space and her panic rose to new levels. Her vision flashed and she was in a different place.

**FLASH...**

_A dark, damp, and tiny cell. A single 3 inch opening on what looked like a titanium, bullet proof, heat-tempered door. The room itself was less then 3 feet wide and about 7 feet tall_.

_She was rocking back and forth on the floor her vision was blurred by tears. Her body was dirty and hair was a tangled mess. Though she cried, her small mind was working at a shocking rate._

_But none was more shocking than the thoughts themselves, horrifying and quite disturbing. Thoughts of slaughter and when the next prey that she would be ordered to hunt._

_Suddenly the bolts were being undone and now she could see that she was not huddled up, but instead, she was in a straight-jacket. Bright light consumed her when the deadbolts were undone..._

**FLASH...**

_She was in a room now, it was a grand and looked like it was made from the most expensive materials in the world. The flooring was made of redwood trees that were nearly extinct in America, the walls were marble and the one large window was a balcony plated in platinum. _

_Before the balcony was a dark mahogany desk and one of the earlier versions of a PC which had wires coming out the back heading towards the case that had the motherboard for the PC inside. _

_Then there was a multi-plug-in next to it with all kinds of plugs in it, European and western. This was plugged into a western wall socket. At the desk, in a large mobile leather chair, sat a short and rather wide man with greasy silver hair and a monacle over his left eye._

_He was saying some words but she could only catch a part of what he was saying._

_"The...eliminated...as soon...27th...understand, B.E.S.H.A.C_?"

_She felt herself nod before leaving the room..._

**FLASH...**

_A nice meadow filled with flowers of a foreign was the next scene. A single word came to mind, America. That was what she called the place when she came here. She was heading towards a large house. She came by a beautiful lake and her reflection appeared. _

_Looking back at her was a small child at the age of six with long red hair and dead and very cold brown eyes. She wore a shirt that was made of white silk. Her pants were denim and had some rips. _

_She could make out hidden in the clothes hidden vials of green liquid that she identified as cyanide. She lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal six daggers strapped in a criss cross belt across her oddly smooth and perfect chest. Each in a leather scabbard. _

_Each hilt was a different color. The first two were black and white, the second were blue and red, and the third pair was purple and green. _

_She inspected her feet, which were in silk slippers with a leather bottom. The shoes were designed for silent movement her younger self idly thought_.

_Just then, she heard a twig snap and swiftly dropped her extreamly lose shirt that somehow concealed her weapons with ease. She turned around and saw a boy about the age of 8 coming out of the forest that led to the large house._

_Her older self, being a spectator in this was gasping in shock. The boy smiled at her. _

_"Hello there, little girl, are you lost?_" _her younger self frowned seeming to contemplate weather she should talk to this child, she was never supposed to speak to anyone but her superior, but she was told the human race was a superior so wouldn't that make this child her superior?_

_Finally deciding that, yes he was her superior, she spoke. "I am not sure if that's the right question to ask. Are _you _lost?" her voice was a dead monotone, as if it never had expression at all. He cocked his head to the side giving the girl a curious stare before replying._

_"I live in that big house, its about a 30 minute drive to the next town, are you sure your not lost?" he asked perplexed as to how a small girl could be so far away from town._

_"I've never been lost in my life, is it not common human courtesy to introduce yourself before questioning someone?" she asked confused, she had been told she was to introduce herself after the superior introduced themselves._

_The boy laughed, and smiled. "Im sorry, your right. My name is Ryou(an) Shirogane_, _whats yours?" he said, having approched her standing a couple feet away with a hand out._

_"I am told my name is B.E.S.H.A.C." her voice had finally had a very faint spark of respect in it now. She took his hand and shook it.The boys smile never left his face._

_"Beshas? That is a strange name, are you foreign?"_

_She looked offended and said. "Just because my name is not one you have ever heard of does not make me foreign!_"

_"Want to play with me?" he suddenly asked. Her face contorted in a confused expression._

"_What is 'play'?" she asked. She only knew what _a _play is but she didn't understand this other concept the human spoke of.He looked at her with a strange expression she identified as a 'are you even real?' look. She decided she did not like this expression the moment she saw it._

_"Everyone knows what play is, how could you not?" she was about to retort that she was offended when he suddenly continued. "Nevermind, I'll show you!_" _he made a motion for her to follow._

_"Can you not define the word 'play'?" she asked he stopped and turned around._

_"I could, but then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?" he said smiled still in place. He lightly tugged on her hand. "Come on, follow me." he released her hand and all she could do was follow. She was perplexed with the way he treated her._

_She was told that she had no choice in anything and that she was a lower being, a slave. The world outside the facility was a strange place, she decided. Her home being a tight security cell, she was only allowed out of the military facility when she had a mission._

_Her older self was cocking her head in confusion, was this the memories she had before she had contracted amnesia when she was six?_

**FLASH...**

_Now she was sitting in a room with the blond boy named Ryou Shirogane_. _They were watching a television, a documentary of sorts on wildcats. With a bag of chips and two glasses of water._

_She scrunched her nose in concentration trying to remember the taste of the snack food. At the facility she was fed fresh vegetables, fruit, and several types of meat. Never had she had this food called 'chips'. _

_She liked the taste of it, hence why she was trying to savor and remember it. She had found out play was 'A time to enjoy yourself with leisure items' as the being called Ryou Shirogane put it. _

_He told her to call him just Ryou, she complied though didn't understand why she only used half his name. But she stayed silent as it was disrespectful to speak out of turn, though she had done it already and he did nothing to punish her like she was told she would be.\_

_"Hey do you want to go play on the computer with me?" he asked._

_"Want? I thought I was forbidden to have any choice in life because I am of a lesser race." He gave her another weird look._

_"You always have a choice in life, you had a choice to play with me and meet me. You keep saying your a lesser rave as if your not a human. If you aren't a human then what are you?__" _

_"I am told my race has many names; demon, monster, spawn of hell, devil spawn, beast, but Im called freak the most."__ Ryou's eyes widened in what was identified as shock._

_"Hey, whoever called you those names must really be abusive, your just as human as me or any other human, you have equal rights too!" She gave him a confused stare._

_"I have rights, I am an equal? That's ridiculous Im told I am a lesser being who has no say in anything, that I am lower than scum__!"_

_"You don't have to believe everything your told you know, you do have a choice, nobody has complete control over you. Did this person tell you to play with me? I highly doubt it seeing as how they treat you so far. My mama always says you have a right, that nobody has the right to control you no matter how different you are."_

_"So...I have a choice?" she asked perplexed once again that day. He laughed, it was called a carefree happy laugh she believed._

_"Of course you do silly, and nobody can take that away from you!" suddenly she felt her mouth twitch and she couldn't control the urge to smile. She never smiled before, never thought she was allowed to._

_"Hey your smiling! That's the first time you smiled since I met you today."_

**FLASH...**

_They were sitting out on the porch with a woman looking up at the stars. Ryou had introduced her as his 'mama'. Ryou pointed a bright star._

_"Look it's Jupiter!"_

_"That is Jupiter? But it's so small and faraway, how can something so big be so hard to see?"_ _she asked_

_"That's because its millions of miles away." his mama answered. She stood up suddenly._

_"I'm going to go get some water." _

_"Ok mama." As soon as the woman left Beshac turned to Ryou._

_"Is your family very important to you?" the question was spoke in a serious tone._

_"Why are you so serious? Of course they are, if they weren't than I would be heartless now wouldn't I?"_

_"Oh..." if she truly had choice, than maybe she would ignore the order and go back and refuse._

_His mama walked back in and told Ryou "Time for bed, Ryou." He nodded and waved to her. _

_"Good-bye Beshac!" before heading away. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes before the woman broke the silence._

_"They sent you didn't they? To kill us I mean." Beshac whipped around in shock before slowly nodding._

_"This mission has given me many new things to think about, free will, choice, family, love, and fun. Your son has taught me something I see as valuable information, I have a choice."_

_"You do, and what is your choice?" she asked the small child._

_"I choose to leave your family be, its not my place to decide your fate, and You mean so much to the child called Ryou_, _he taught me freedom, now I will use it to prevent your deaths."_

_"You speak as if you are older than Ryou."_

"_I am not, I am only 6 years of age."_

_"A child so young and already killing? They are more twisted than I thought. I am glad you have made the choice not to kill us. But what will you do? They will kill you if you do not obey."_ _Beshac gave the woman a sad smile._

_"I am not human like you both say, nor am I alien. They are right to call me monster because that is what I am. I kill and I enjoy it, well at least I thought I did, I like play much better because it is not so messy."_

_"You never answered my other question, what will you do?"_

_"By the end of the night, there will be one less B.W.T.D facility and over 1000 will die." Before the woman could say anything else the girl started to disappeared, turning into particles. "I thank you humbly for this lesson in life, I will use it wisely, hopefully we will meet again someday under better circumstances." before she completely disappeared into particles._

**FLASH...**

_She stood in a corridor alarms were going off and people were running towards her with guns._

_They were all suddenly dead, smears on the expensive corridor._

**FLASH...**

_She stood outside the facility, everything was on fire and screams of terror were heard._

_She was angry, defiant, but mostly mad because she never got the chance to live like everyone else. She was holding her head in pain and everything was exploding the screams were getting fewer and fewer, until she realised why._

_They were all dying...because of her. But she continued despite the massive burst of pain in her temples. The screams were all except for two, a man who had escaped. Then the other scream was realised._

_Her own scream. She felt a white hot flash of pain before everything went dark._

**FLASH...**

_She was in a big white room, a hospital hooked up to all sorts of things. She was sad and in pain. She wanted to forget. Forget everything she had ever done. She compelled her brain to forget, to suppress her memories from the moment she was born to now. _

_Suddenly the scene was familiar now, this was the scene she had woken up to when she had first gotten amnesia. Was this how she had gotten amnesia? Had she forced herself to forget the first six years of her life._

_The sudden feeling of terror and panic once again enveloped her and everything went dark._

* * *

(Coding: Ryou Shirogane)

Ryou groaned when he got up to his room.

Two weeks. Two weeks of doing Strawberry's shift at work.

Two weeks of _hell._

Oh Strawberry owed him.

She owed him big time.

But then again, he got to watch over her as a plus to this. He thanked whatever higher power for making her parents go on a honey moon. But he really hoped Strawberry would wake up today, seeing as they'd be back tommarow and asking where she was if she wasn't at their house.

Stupid little Chimera Anima. He still didn't know what they had done to them. all he knew was, Strawberry was _still _absorbing shadows at an insane rate. But he noticed he was absorbing light just not at the same rate though.

He looked down at the Strawberry who lie peacefully sleeping in his bed.

Why the hell didn't they make a guest room? Strawberry was going to scream when she realised where she was. He really didn't want to deal with an angry Strawberry as amusing as it was.

Strawberry suddenly started thrashing wildly. She looked as if she was trying to free herself from something.

Ryou knelt down next to the girl and hesitantly stroked her hair to calm her. She had been thrashing a lot in her coma. Stroking her hair seemed to calm her down a lot.

But it didn't work this time, no, her thrashing increased. He took his hand away wondering what to do. But the answer suddenly was decided for him.

Strawberry shot up into a sitting position eyes glazed over in terror. She was muttering some words.

"Facility...mission...Ryou Shirogane...choice...free will...slaughter...amnesia"

The way she said them, in a monotone dead voice was disturbing but the last word she uttered when she fell backwards was probably the most.

"..._Beshac..."_

Beshac. A person he could never forget. His first human friend.

He saw her only once. But that was enough to ingrain her in his memory forever.

How could anyone forget such a strange, but somehow terrifying girl?

When he first saw her something screamed at him to run that this person was unnatural.

But he didn't listen to it brushing it off as being shy.

Now he realised those were his instincts.

But how did Strawberry know Beshac? He was certain that only one Beshac existed in the world. Because he looked it up once and all he got was (though he was not certain) Cantonese.

Suddenly he look at the picture of the Mew team together, he stared directly at Strawberry.

Brown eyes, crimson hair. Then he tried to remember Beshac. The image was a little blurry but clearly still there after 7 years.

Brown eyes, long crimson hair. They looked exactly the same.

No way. That was impossible.

His mama told him her parents had picked her up and that on the news she saw there car in a car crash, and no survivors.

His mama would never lie to him.

Would she?

* * *

There, it's done and shorter. Review please and i'll be satisfied.


End file.
